


crush

by ignitesthestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Obsession, Unresolved Romantic Tension, it's not one sided but boy is he operating on a whole different level to allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: The attraction takes Lotor something by surprise.It’s not that Allura isn’t beautiful. A stunning example of Altean elegance and grace, the kind the universe hasn’t seen for ten thousand years. But Lotor has been around for most of those eons, and he’s seen beauty before. Indulged in it, ruined, it, raised it up high. He is seldom moved by beauty, these days.Fire, though - well. Maybe the years have made his tastes a little esoteric, but one does get tired of fawning adoration eventually. There have been others who thought to challenge him, of course, but there’s something about the spitting hatred in Allura’s eyes that draws a shivering finger down his spine in the beginning.





	crush

The attraction takes Lotor something by surprise.

It’s not that Allura isn’t beautiful. A stunning example of Altean elegance and grace, the kind the universe hasn’t seen for ten thousand years. But Lotor has been around for most of those eons, and he’s seen beauty before. Indulged in it, ruined, it, raised it up high. He is seldom moved by beauty, these days.

Fire, though - well. Maybe the years have made his tastes a little esoteric, but one does get tired of fawning adoration eventually. There have been others who thought to challenge him, of course, but there’s something about the spitting hatred in Allura’s eyes that draws a shivering finger down his spine in the beginning.

He needs her, yes. Lotor has never been too ashamed to admit when something is out of his reach, understanding after his first century that bringing those things into his grasp is simply a question of time and pressure. But the want - the want is new. The want is fascinating. And to a man who has lived lifetimes, fascination is something he’s more than willing to pay for. 

Chipping away at her hostile exterior isn’t difficult. Unlike his father, Lotor has long since learnt the value of diplomacy. It’s what he uncovers there that - well, it doesn’t take him by surprise, exactly. He’s seldom surprised anymore. 

But there’s an agony in Allura that draws something out in him. She may have been asleep in the long centuries since the destruction of Altea, but there is a longing in her for her lost planet as sweet and as sharp as the the one that has lodged in Lotor’s chest. 

He has never been...understood, before. It provokes and eagerness in him, a curiosity for more. _Want_ , he thinks, watching Allura bend over the Sincline ships, the way a lock of hair slips out of the confines of her bun, tumbling over the curve of her neck.

With her back to him, he indulges in a smile before making his hands gentle, capturing the tendril and tucking it back in place. She utters a quiet _oh_ under her breath, and the blush dusting her dark cheeks makes her luminescent.

“You work too hard,” he informs her. 

She straightens, clearing her throat. There is something particularly interesting on the ceiling, apparently. “A strange thing to say when we are working on your ships. _Both_ of us.”

“You can’t mean to argue that I’ve have anywhere near the impact you have.” He moves his hand as if to touch her face, hesitates as her gaze snaps back to him. Lets the hand drop. “Ah. Forgive me, princess, if I’ve been too forward. I simply find your perseverance and endurance to be...quite admirable.”

The lovely pink colour travels down her throat, and Lotor doesn’t bother to hide his interest, for all that he couches it behind lowered lashes, head turned aside. It’s a long game he’s playing here, and he very much means to win. Compliments on her appearance she can get from any of the troglodyte humans panting after her. 

It is Lotor who can provide her with the belonging she craves.

The sensation of skin on skin still manages to startle him, prompting a sizzle of heat in his nerves. It is rare that anyone dare touch him these days, rare still that the touch is a gentle one. Allura cradles his cheek in her palm, turning his face back to hers. His lips part, his surprise quite genuine.

“Thank you,” she says, all sweet earnestness. “But you mustn’t forget your own part in this, Lotor. We are here together.”

It’s...instinct, to lean into her touch. A simple pleasure for a man who has plans wrapped up in plans, bridging centuries. Something in the back of his neck unknots, and he draws her hand from his cheek, clasping it in both of his. His hands dwarf hers, but there is a hidden strength there, a power she has brought to bear on all his hopes and dreams for universe.

“Despite all odds,” he murmurs, and if the destruction of Altea was a senseless tragedy, it is at least one that has carried her across time and space to him, now.

Allura allows her eyes to linger on him for a moment, before shyness or embarrassment overcomes her again. Endearing, really. 

“Well!” She announces, tugging her hand away to place it on her hips, surveying their work. “I suppose a break never hurt anyone. Come, let’s see if Hunk’s food goo experiments have produced anything interesting for dinner.”

Irritation lances through him, and he nearly opens his mouth to refuse. She misses the brief loss of control, thankfully, her body already turned towards the door. The urge to grab her by the wrist and pull her back to him is quite overwhelming, his desire to keep her by his side for the rest of the evening and into eternity thick in his throat.

 _Caution_ , he reminds himself, forcing himself to follow. She isn’t ready yet, still blinded by the naivety of youth. If the depths of his affection _or_ his plans are revealed to her now, she will shy away, misled by all that idealism he finds so precious.

No, he will give her Altea first. Not the weak, damaged memory of the past, but an empire forged anew. Lotor will rule at its head with Allura at his side, and they will take the universe into a bright and shining future.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/ignitesthestars) and also taking voltron prompts on my [tumblr!](http://ignitesthestars.tumblr.com/post/177251536150/hi-hello-my-name-is-hannah-and-i-am-also-one)


End file.
